Repercussions
by AccioPhandom
Summary: Who knew such a simple romantic gesture could cause such a stir and how will they deal with the consequences. PHAN. Warning: contains mentions of the-video-that-must-not-be-named.


**Hello Internet. Here's just a little something I thought up.**

**Pairings: Phan (of course)**

**Warnings: It covers a rather sore topic within the phandom so please don't hate me for it. Remember this is just fiction and holds no truth. **

**Okay, enjoy! :)**

My eyes flickered open sleepily as I stretched my arms over my head; the light filling every inch of my hotel room. Yawning, I extended my arm over to the bed-side table and grasped my phone….._shit….10:00am and my flight's in two hours. _My mind jerked awake at the sudden realisation and I hastily sat up slightly too fast causing a painful light-headed feeling in my head and eyes. Rubbing my hand over my throbbing temples I swung my legs over the side of the bed, the cold flooring a startling contrast to the warm sheets…._I hate this early morning feeling…._Groggily, I stood up and made my way over to the bathroom, desperate to wash away the ever increasing fatigue. As I did this a soft 'ting' came from my laptop….._Jesus Christ did I really leave this on all night…._I sat down on a nearby chair and pulled it onto my lap then opened my emails….._let's see….junk….junk….junk….virus (ah no not now)…..junk….junk….hmmm….what's this. _My eyes were drawn to a particular email sat in the middle of the list, the sender: YouTube. I clicked it eagerly…_I wonder which of my subscriptions have uploaded a video…._hoping for a slight break in my weariness for some entertainment…._let's see…..what?_ I am hit by the ever familiar name AmazingPhil (although this time with the addition of the word 'Less'). An expression of confusion spread across my face…._why is Phil uploading a video….he usually get's me to check before he does….this is odd…._I scroll down the email and click the link and was lead to a private video simply entitled ':3'…_what the heck is this…._As soon as I pressed play I was greeted by a calming, blissful tune. A kind that for the next few minutes took me on a journey that I hoped would never end.

Soon, the video ceased and I sat there, my mind filled with so many thoughts that I thought it would soon explode. I felt my stomach somersaulting sending a shiver throughout my entire body. My eyes were brewing threatening to send hot liquid streaming down my face. I wiped them softly with my hand but I was not sad. I glanced at the calendar placed on the wall beside me, its pages crinkling in the humidity….._Saturday February 13__th__…._I took a deep breath…._he remembered…._With haste I clicked the sign in button, greeted by the welcoming request of my email address and password. Typing as though my life depended on it I signed in before turning my attention to the comments box_….I cannot believe he has done this…..and in true AmazingPhil form…._My fingers shaking slightly I struggled to find the words to express my gratitude…._it should be short and sweet….I can thank him properly when I get back…_I eventually settled on something simple; a feeling of pure satisfaction as I pressed the post button. I leant back into the chair and ran my fingers through my curling brown hair….._shit I haven't got time to straighten it…..guess your going to be a hobbit today Dan…._I closed the lid on my laptop and placed it on the table beside me yawning as I did so and deciding it is best I ready myself for the long but worthwhile plane home.

The journey was long and tiresome and I could feel my eyelids drooping as I entered the airport_…..finally after five long weeks….home soil…._Conscious of my rather increasing fatigue I heave my heavy suitcase out into the cold evening air; the wind a harsh slap in the face. I pulled my jacket tighter around me. With every breath I took a ghost of my exhalation danced in front of my eyes, contorting into nothingness. Slipping my headphones into my ears…._origin of symmetry….yes my favourite album…._I perched myself on a nearby bench clenching my suitcase with one hand. I stared out over the decreasingly populated expanse before me, watching as the odd person ran hastily through the entrance doors…_clearly late for their flight…_I took a deep breath feeling the sharp evening air penetrate my lungs. The clouds above me began to grumble as if initiating the beating of a bass drum in the distance. Watching as I sat there their pale faces grimaced and spat at me in the process. I pulled my hood over my head and leant back into the seat allowing the melodies of Muse to take me away…._take me away to a better place….where…I am with him….._My eyes close softly allowing maximum capacity for my imagination….._I squint, looking into the distance….a man is stood a few yards from me…..his eyes oceans willing me to drown…..his jet-black hair a contrast to the cloud filled sky outlining his pale frame…..a smile grows on the mans face protruding a pink tongue and he waves at me….beckoning me to join him…..I try to stand…..to reach the one I desire…..but…..as I do so two shadowed figures take hold of my wrists….clenching tighter and tighter….they whisper softly…..their words like knives slicing deep into my skin….never…..you will never…..I panic, squirming in their grasp….it's never going to happen…..they won't let you…..they'll take away everything you hold dear…..I scream to him as the smile fades from his face, dark circles forming under his eyes…..soon many more of these shadowed figures appear crowding around him…..I scream his name and it echoes into the night…..he shakes his head as he backs away from them….away from me…..the blackness threatening to engulf him…..soon his image becomes blurred as the crowd of shadows thickens…..you will always want what you cannot have…he fades but the darkness remains…the stars in the sky above now turning to a million faces blank and expressionless….all eyes are on you Dan…..and they will be forever increasing that distance…..I squirm aggressively as more of the shadows turn to me….this is how it will me…..this is how it will always be…..a divide…..threatening to tear your life apart…..I shout expletives into the shadows…..begging them to leave me….the faces becoming portraits of curiosity masking an underlying terror...they'll never leave you Dan…your life will always be theirs…..I hear a disgruntled shout in the distance and feel my body being shaken violently_…My eyes tear open and the shadows dissipate, the disgruntled shout still ringing in my ears, "Dan….Dan!" I felt a pair of hands gripping me by the shoulders. Blinking copiously I stared into the face only inches from my own.

"Dan!" the voice calls again "I've come to take you home," I rub my eyes furiously as everything comes into focus. The face becomes recognisable, those deep sapphire orbs threatening to overwhelm me once again….._it's him….._I flung by body forwards and wrap my arms around his shoulders determined to never let him go. He let out a small laugh.

"Hehe well I've missed you too," he joked pulling himself free from my embrace. I stood staring at him for a few moments, a smile creeping onto my face.

"P-Phil," I mumbled softly before yawning. He let out another small laugh.

"That long flight home taking it's toll I see," Phil smiled, sticking out his tongue and gesturing to the bench behind me "You were wiped out," I flicked my gaze behind me briefly and breathed deeply relieved.

"I guess," I muttered "What are you doing here?" Phil took my hand in his a warming cocoon for my frozen appendage.

"I wanted to meet you as soon as you landed," he began, squeezing my hand "I mean it has been five weeks,"

"T-thanks," I said, caressing his hand with my thumb "I really have missed you," Phil playfully nudged my arm.

"I know that….that's why I didn't want you left out here all night," He then lead me to the taxi parked directly in front of us, the driver pre-occupied with adjusting his sat-nav.

"Ready ter go mate," he said finally, when he noticed us approaching. Phil gave a friendly nod and together we climbed into the back of the taxi.

"Back ther way we came," the driver enquired staring at us through the rear-view mirror. Phil again replied with a nod. The stationary vehicle rumbled with life and was soon manoeuvring through the many streets and towns. I shuffled closer to Phil as he wrapped his arm around me. Resting my head against his chest I heard the repetitive rhythm of his heartbeat. I closed my eyes, snuggling deeper into his embrace. I felt a hand running through my hair: soothing and reassuring. I place my hand in his and feel myself slowly drifting….._drifting back into the land of the shadows…they'll never leave you Dan…your life will always be theirs…._I feel a hand on my face and I hear a whisper in my ear.

"Wake up Dan," Phil whispers as I slowly open my eyes "We're home," Immediately I notice the lack of subtle vibrations that a car in motion has to offer. I rubbed my eyes swiftly as both Phil and I shuffled out of the taxi, dragging my suitcase with us.

"How much do I owe you?" Phil asked leaning against the window. The driver stared at him for a moment, smiling warmly.

"Nah you're alrigh'," the driver said, glancing from Phil to me and then back to Phil "Consider it on me,"

"Ok….what?" Phil exclaimed in the process of withdrawing a wallet from his coat pocket. I bit my lip nervously.

"Please I insist," the driver explained "My daughter loves your videos,"

"Really?" Phil said, brushing his fringe from his face "That's great…..thank you," The drivers face fell slightly, not removing his gaze from either of us.

"Honestly, she never shuts up about you," the driver sighed playfully. I offered him a friendly smile and Phil laughed.

"Well, tell her we said hi and that we love her too," Phil grinned. The drivers face lit up.

"I think she'd like that," the driver laughed. I watched as he and Phil said their goodbyes and he drove off happily into the distance…._what a nice guy….it sure is nice to feel appreciated…._I turned my attention to Phil who was now rummaging around in his pockets for his door keys.

"Hang on…just a second…ah there they are," he mumbled removing a menagerie of key rings and holding them up in front of my face….._jeez so many lions….._I smiled lightly….._hehe same old Phil….._He then made his way over to the door and opened it. I could hear the jangling of said key rings as he did this.

"Gosh I bet you're glad to be back," he said as we stepped over the threshold "I don't know about you but all I want to do is sleep," I managed a simple "Mhmm" in response before I was interrupted by a large yawn. Phil chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Come on," he said. Grabbing my suitcase I dragged it up the stairs and dumped it in the living room…._I can deal with that later….._ Then, with great enthusiasm I collapsed onto the sofa, feeling myself melting into the fabric, allowing my frozen body to thaw. Phil soon followed suit but on the sofa opposite me.

"It's good to be home," I exclaimed putting my feet up onto the nearby stool "I'm shattered," Phil let out a small laugh.

"I'll bet," he laughed "You were gone so long I was starting to forget what you looked like," My expression hardened for a moment, casting my mind back to this morning.

"Phil?" I began. He looked up at me. "What was that you uploaded earlier?" His laughter died down but the smile remained.

"I thought it was pretty self-explanatory," he said "But if you're not sure," Phil pulled his laptop from a nearby table onto his lap and tapped the empty seat beside him. I took his offer swiftly and for the next few moments allowed the soothing caress of the music to take me away. Once the screen faded to black my eyes darted to Phil whose gaze hadn't left me the entire time, the smile still etched across his face.

"So?" he said leaning closer to me. I turned and my eyes met his, that brilliant shade of blue.

"Is it true?" I whispered softly "…..everything you said," He draped his arm around my shoulder and nodded. We sat there in silence for a few moments just delighting in each others company. I felt his hair brush against my neck as he lowered his head against my shoulder….._if everything were to end right now I would be happy…_I felt my body become weak and my eyelids started to drop….._if I could just stay here…_Soon, however, Phil broke the silence and sat forward, unwrapping his arm from my person. I looked him at in surprise.

"You're tired," he yawned, brushing my fringe from my eyes.

"Hmm?" I groaned sleepily, flicking his hand away. His grin widened to reveal a protruding tongue.

"Come on," he said, laughing slightly "You've had a long day," Reluctantly, I followed his instruction and we headed towards our separate bedrooms. The floorboards creaked angrily as pressure was applied and the sofa sighed with the removal of our weight.

"Night Dan," Phil called as he stepped into his room.

"Night," I reply "…Phil?" He poked his head from around the door with a simple "Hmm?" I paused, running my hand against the back of my head, eyeing the inside of his room.

"Nah it's nothing," I said simply, turning swiftly and closing the door behind me. By the sounds that followed I guessed that Phil did the same….._jeez I'm so unbelievably awkward…well at least I can finally go to sleep now….._The room was pitch black and I fumbled clumsily around for the light switch. After a few good minutes of searching I found it and the room immediately illuminated at my touch….._yes much better….._As my eyes adjusted my gaze wandered to my bed, freshly made and with a clean pair of pyjamas placed on it's surface…_aww that's a nice touch…._Wearily, I removed my clothes and replaced them with the pair of loose pyjama bottoms before collapsing on my bed…_I've been waiting for this all day….._The sudden explosion of softness was a shock to the system as I formed a cocoon in my duvet. Like a caterpillar I shuffled around my bed searching for that one comfortable position….._alas I never found it…..God what's wrong with me….._I blinked in the darkness and sat up, my tiredness turning to anger. Frustrated, I ran my fingers through my hair before flopping myself back down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling…_what's the matter with me…..all I want to do is sleep….._I glanced from side to side, placing my hands on my chest….._since when was this bed so uncomfortable…so uninviting…..so empty….._Sighing I rolled onto my side allowing my arm to stretch across the surface before me. The sheets were cold against my bare skin making me shudder….._this bed is such a baron landscape…..way too much for one man…._My mind drifts to thought's of Phil, alone in the darkness, the shadows closing in on him…._ forever increasing that distance….._I sat bolt upright and rubbed my eyes….._I don't know how much more of this I can stand...maybe he would like some company….._Like a thief in the night I crept from my room until I was stood outside of his door. From where it was open slightly I could tell the light was on….._maybe I could just sit with him for a bit….he always knew what to say….._

"Phil?" I called, knocking gently.

"Dan?" I heard him call back "….what's wrong?" I pushed the door open lightly to reveal him sat up in bed reading, his glasses perched neatly on the end of his nose. He offers me a friendly smile which I gratefully return.

"I don't know," I said dumbly "Guess I can't sleep," He eyed me suspiciously and stopped reading, placing the book on the bed side table.

"You seemed pretty sleepy earlier," Phil began "Are you feeling alright?" I walked over to him and perched myself at the end of his bed, him not taking his eyes off me.

"I'm fine," I replied blankly "Guess it's just the old existential crisis," That seemed to be my excuse for everything these days….._is this the life I really want to live….._He tilted his head to one side.

"Ok," he said softly "Do you want to talk about it?" I stare into his eyes and they seem so soothing and comforting as if they could whither my troubles with a glance.

"Not sure if there is anything to talk about really," I said staring at my lap.

"You're not making any sense;" he muttered shaking his head slightly "I don't understand,"

"It's like we're together but then we're so far apart," I offer feebly, fiddling with the corner of his duvet. He sighed, removing his gaze from me. I felt a pang of guilt.

"Have I done something wrong?" he said scratching his head "Is this about the video I sent you earlier…..do you not believe what I said to be true?"

I blinked in confusion and shook my head.

"Of course not," I explained. He shuffled forward and placed his hand on my arm.

"Then what is it?" My eyes once again locked with his. I was an open book and could tell he was reading me with diligence….._that's Phil for you….caring and thoughtful as always….._

"It made me realise something," I said "….I really do love you," Phil smiled and put an arm around me.

"That's what I was going for," he laughed lightly putting his hand over his mouth….._I did love Phil's laugh….a childlike innocence with northern tinges….._

"I mean it," I said with a tone of seriousness "…..and I don't want anything increasing that distance between us," Phil's laugh died down now and he looked at me seriously.

"Nothing will," he said rubbing my arm gently "as long as we don't let it," I mumbled a simple "hmm" comforted by his touch. I was so lucky to have a friend like him….._well more than friend…._Agreeing to those Skype chats was the best thing I ever did. I don't care what happens as I know I will always have Phil by side. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion came over me and I yawned loudly. My tiredness was creeping up with me again and this time it was back with a vengeance. As if through a domino effect Phil did the same.

"Well I think that's me done for the day," he said removing his glasses and placing them on top of his book "And I could say the same to you," He giggled lightly. I eyed the empty side of his bed nervously….._what I wouldn't give to be in his arms right now…._He noticed me staring and caressed the bed with his hand. I grinned as he did so.

"Double bed's are pretty big when it's just you," he said, partially talking to himself.

"Seems wasteful," I added. Phil nodded and tapped the bed lightly. I could tell he knew what I was thinking as he pulled up the duvet beside him, revealing the light blue sheets.

"Just to eradicate unnecessary distance," I smirked playfully while climbing into the bed beside him. He smirked back. Draping the duvet over me he proceeded to pull me into a tight embrace, my head leaning against his warm chest. It was a stark contrast against my frozen skin. He stroked my hair which sent shivers down my spine….._his gentle touch caressing my entire being….._Snuggling deeper I listened to his heartbeat, pounding at the same soft speed of my own..._together…_I let out a small sigh and found myself drifting…..only this time I wasn't to be left alone.

**I hope you liked the first chapter. This is only going to be a short fic but I still hope you like it. Don't forget to review as I would love to hear your constructive criticism. Okay, bye guys! :)**


End file.
